


Distant Hills

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to know about the cows. A very brief and silly follow-up to Furthest City Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Hills

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read [Furthest City Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/521063), this *really* won't make sense. Actually, it probably won't make sense anyway. Like all of my dialog-only fics, this is cracky, fluffy nonsense. Written for the following prompt:
> 
> POEM.  
> Requirements: You may do one of two things; use a poem of your choice in your fic (as in quoting part or all of it), or else write your fic in poem form.
> 
> I did NOT write the poem in the fic. The attribution is in the story.

  
“Sherlock?”  
  
“Yes, John?”  
  
“I really appreciate the recording you made for me. It helped.”  
  
“Think nothing of it.”  
  
“No, it was a really nice thing for you to do.”  
  
“Contrary to popular opinion, I am occasionally capable of acts of kindness.”  
  
“More than occasionally. And I’m trying to thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
“Sherlock?”  
  
“Yes John?”  
  
“There’s just one problem.”  
  
“And what is that?”  
  
“I’ve had one of those poems stuck in my head ever since it happened. With really weird visions.”  
  
“Oh? Which one?”  
  
“The one about the cows.”  
  
“The one about _what?_ ”  
  
“You know, the cows. I keep seeing a cow standing up in front of other cows on a shabby stage, and reading in your voice:  
  


> 'The distant hills call to me.
> 
> Their rolling waves seduce my heart.
> 
> Oh, how I want to graze in their lush valleys.
> 
> Oh, how I want to run down their green slopes.
> 
> Alas, I cannot.
> 
> Damn the electric fence!
> 
> Damn the electric fence!
> 
> Thank you.'”

  
  
“Ah. That.”  
  
“What is that, Sherlock? Where did it come from? And why the hell do I keep visualizing beatnik cows?”  
  
“Gary Larson.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s from an American comic strip called The Far Side. You must have seen it too, or you wouldn’t have realized it was about cows. Blame Gary Larson.”  
  
“Oh. Um, Sherlock?”  
  
“What is it now, John?”  
  
“Why do you remember a comic by Gary Larson? Or as you might put it, why did you keep that particular cartoon of all things on your hard drive?”  
  
“I blame Gary Larson. And Mycroft.”  
  
“ _Mycroft???_ ”  
  
“Don’t ask, John. Just...don’t ask.”  
  
“...um, okay. Not asking. Really not.”  
  
“John?”  
  
“Yes, Sherlock?”  
  
“The next time Mycroft insists we attend one of his fancy-dress affairs – "  
  
“Next time? He’s never invited us to one!”  
  
“He will. And when he does, we’re going as cows. Far Side cows.”  
  
“...I really don’t want to know, do I?”  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
“Well okay then. We’ll go as cows. But my cow gets to wear the beatnik beanie.”  
  
“Thank you, John.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 27, 2011


End file.
